


Peak of Midnight

by Hallconen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: Objetos perdidos te seducen y dictan a quien perteneces (Aunque no suceda para todos). Si deseas ser el más fuerte necesitas a tu pareja y lo más valioso que puede entregarte.Luffy no tiene idea de quién es su alma gemela, pero necesita el misterioso objeto con el que esa persona le encontrará. Una visión al futuro le indica que busque a un Alquimista de Rubios cabellos que solo podrá reclamar si elimina a su actual pareja.Almas pre destinadas por medio de (misteriosos) objetos. [ Luffy x Sanji ]
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Peak of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Oficios; Se explican conforme la historia, este mundo tiene aires de Ragnarok Online, no se preocupen, No hay trama de ello aquí, solo los dramas de sanji, ok?. Si habrá frutas del diablo.
> 
> Hook; Polvo que tomo la forma de un Objeto cotidiano.
> 
> Carnadas/Bait: Humanos/gyojin/minks receptores de objetos (los encuentran a contra voluntad).

**+++H+++**

**What i am to you is not real.**  
What I am to you is not real-  
is not

**Run away from me.**

**+++H+++**

-Ven aquí, ven y desenfunda tus espadas como si fueras la gran cosa.-

_El metal dañaba el adobe,_ su arma resonaba contra los muros, el enemigo (un espadachín peli verde) estaba literalmente resonando las rejas de una amplia jaula.

_¿Así respondía Roronoa?,_ Su rostro no había mostrado una emoción autentica de intriga. Le subía el ánimo el encontrar contrincantes que le retaran pero…

Sus manos habían sudado al escuchar su voz, el hombre tenía un aura problemática. El peli verde sujetó sus espadas _, preparado_ ….

_Todo había sido tan sencillo para sus amigos al reclamar este pueblo de las manos de un patético jefe del bajo mundo, todos eran débiles, no había rebeliones ni retos… Sin embargo, hoy Zoro tenía de frente un desafío._

_¿Quién era este invasor?_

Había un chico de su edad al otro lado del amplio callejón inclinado. Su silueta perdía forma al rodearse de los rayos del amanecer, la niebla ocultaba el lenguaje de sus manos. No obstante, los dos estaban ansiosos.

Por la luz tras la forma de su adversario, esa delgada silueta oscura que se estiraba por el suelo cubría el rostro y el pecho de Zoro.

Roronoa tenía consigo dos de sus espadas, Shusui no estaba lista para usarse, por ahora el espadachín no tenía su trio completo.

_Pero dos katanas no significaban que estuviera vulnerable._

Su enemigo tenía ropa extraña, aunque Zoro también, pero porque él era de las afueras de Wano, una región de coloridas textiles y poca importancia en lo ajustado.

El rubio que se acercaba no usaba túnicas, tenía ropas de otro gremio, brillantes, limpias y hechas a su medida.

En sus manos tenía un bate bronce rosa, para el peli verde eso no era un arma, sino una vara de juego de aldeanos.

Roronoa creía que éste contrincante posiblemente era el “desenfrenado idiota del pueblo”, y hasta hoy logró topárselo.

Si este **extraño** quería morir; entonces Zoro le mostraría el charco de veneno Smile al sur de la aldea de los cuellos largos. No obstante; el peli verde conoció ya a quienes desearon morir por su mano para tener entierros admirables.

-Escuché que eras un hombre de moho. Que te enseñaron a hablar y te rasuraron para parecer humano. ¿No quieres volver a tu habitad?- Inclinó la cabeza a su derecha levantando su mentón.

Claramente quería que la bestia se acercara.

Zoro no se precipitó, si no que sonrió provocado.

_Está bien, ¡miento!,¡No fue así como le respondió._ El espadachín si corrió a la batalla, pero interrumpió su primer ataque a unos centímetros del rubio.

Zoro creía que retrocedería, que saltaría aterrado _, y sí hubiera sido así su espada blanca lo hubiera cortado no proporcionalmente a la mitad_.

Pero ésta intimidación simplemente le permitió a su enemigo filtrar su arma en un punto descuidado de su postura y hacerle caer de espalda.

Pasó de confiado a furioso. El empujón le había hecho gracia a su enemigo.

Por otro lado; el extranjero jugaba con su bate, balanceándolo en la punta de su pie derecho.

Se burlaba.

Al rubio le había decepcionado ese _violento saludo_ , Zoro le dio una mala primera impresión.

Roronoa extendió sus armas lado a lado, por enojo perforó los muros mientras le lanzaba con sus espadas una luz con forma de colmillo.

El extranjero esperaba que reaccionara así, el rubio saltó, sus piernas le hicieron volar y pisar el cielo igual que un **Mink**. Aterrizó en la otra punta del callejón, en el lado del “ring” que le pertenecía al espadachín.

Zoro creía que le atacaría por la espalda, pero con esa distancia tendría que embestirlo esta vez realmente terminando la batalla con un corte doble.

Los pesados pasos del peli verde corrían hasta al rubio, quien pateó el bate dejándose él mismo desarmado.

El espadachín se descuidó y miró la vara que rebotaba, con solo quitarle los ojos de encima al chico, este le pateo en la mejilla izquierda estampándolo contra la pared.

Su enemigo de piernas negras ( _aunque tenía botas beige con plumas_ ) saltó sin esfuerzo un poco lejos de Roronoa, el bate que rebotaba fue atrapado con el interior de su rodilla, hábil cual mano atrapando un ave en picada.

Puso el bate sobre su hombro, le sonrió sin volverlo a insultar verbalmente.

Zoro creía que algo estaba mal en su propia habilidad, esto era emocionante, pero le alteraba las veces que fallaba y el daño que no le afectaba a su enemigo.

Por si acaso intercambió sus espadas de mano, una de ellas también estaba negándose a matar a este _maldito provocador._

El lugar no favorecía al peli verde. Pero los contraataques y saltos _del cejas rizadas_ funcionaban en cualquier espacio.

El bate volvió a rebotar en los muros con un sonido hueco, no chocaba en zigzag con un camino claro, esa cosa chocaba en el suelo y volvía a encontrar una superficie donde rebotar, fue flexible como una flecha de goma.

El oji azul le daba fuerza pateándolo de nuevo, nunca uso sus manos ni para ondearlo y darle fuerte y fatalmente en la cabeza al monstruo de moho.

-Antes de volverte césped y morir; Dime; ¿Hay **_algo_** que evitas mostrarme además de tu espalda?.-

-Si buscas mi **Hook*** , solo porque puedo luchar con armas forjadas, te diré que esto me lo gané, no hay nadie para mí, tal vez el juguete de otros aquí eres tú.- Zoro se refirió a esa pequeña joya que colgaba de la gargantilla del rubio.

Sanji se subió el resto del cierre de su chaqueta y se colocó el cubre bocas donde debía.

-Huh,- Pego la punta del bate contra su bota unas dos veces. –No oigo, me molestas.- Ahora el rubio tomaba una pose de bateo. Prefirió usar su lado izquierdo preparándose para el siguiente golpe.

Mientras abría las piernas en una pose firme, a su bate le crecían puntas de clavos y espinas.

Zoro lanzó un corte que volaba al nivel de la cintura del rubio, mediante se aproximaba recto por el callejón, Sanji dejó caer el bate y puso ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza _inmediatamente rindiéndose_.

Salvo que pateo su arma para que revotara, perforara y rasguñara la espalda de Roronoa, específicamente su espalda baja y trasero.

**Resultados:**

El enemigo gana y huye.

Y Zoro regresa a casa cinco horas después. Aunque desde ese callejón estaba a media hora de uno de sus escondites.

**++H++**

El espadachín siempre fue junto a su Capitán uno de los luchadores invictos entre su equipo.

Desde hoy el contador de días sin accidentes se restauraba a ceros a causa del espadachín vagabundo. (Quien se supone que salió en misión hace una semana).

Solamente hoy podían verle así, en -El después de sus heridas por una batalla-.

Sus amigos del alma le miraron y se rieron de él por un buen rato pues mientras se alejaba de esas carcajadas el peli verde se perdió buscando a Chopper para que le revisara en privado.

_Llego a la guarida con su cinturón de tela roja envuelta sobre sus partes privadas, aun así su atuendo quedo deshecho e incómodo._

_No le importó la opinión de los desconocidos allá afuera por que le tenían miedo, en cambio; estos bastardos no le respetaban._

Entre más luces encendía Chopper, mas vergüenza le entumecía la cara mientras exigía que se apresurara a decidirse si ésta herida era para suturarse y reposar; o un “recoge tu dignidad y ve a vengarte hoy mismo”.

-Esperemos que no sea algún veneno.- Tony tony sudaba nervioso mientras Zoro seguía sobre la mesa de enfermería empapado en sangre, lluvia y manchas del mismo color rosa de ese bat.

Esperaba que el Reno terminara su examen y le untara cualquier remedio bendecido por cualquier ángel que Zoro no haya ofendido antes.

Su colega de nariz larga y un Herrero llamado Franky asomaban sus cabezas por la puerta y ventana de la enfermería riéndose del espadachín.

Eran amigos, podían reírse de él mientras podían, ¿De que servía preocuparse?, Este era un mundo peligroso, aunque Roronoa era quien le ponía esa reputación a este pueblo.

-¡Ahí viene Luffy!.- Ussop avisó al escuchar las sandalias a pasos grandes que se aproximaban.

Ese peli negro no sabía que las risas que escuchó provenían de la enfermería, así que solo se contagió del humor del ambiente después de tirar la puerta de una patada, cual derribó a un Franky que estaba ahí estorbando.

Hasta para el Capitán era extraño que Zoro regresara herido.

Sus amigos se apoyaron en sus hombros y rieron bailando, se burlaban hasta que esto perdiera la gracia.

-¿Así me agradeces?,- Le gritó fastidiado por reaccionar igual que los otros dos idiotas. -¡Traté de llegar aquí con noticias sobre lo que buscamos para Luffy pero les interesa más mi trasero!.-

Todos juraban que veían sus dientes afilados tras cada grito pues ya tenía horas esperando los resultados de su examen y lo único que podía hacer era restregar sus dientes uno con otros.

-Oh no, Zoro…- Ussop se puso pálido. -¿Es enserio… tú fuiste el primero en tener pistas?.- Esta era una victoria para Zoro y no para el confiable vigilante Ussop que hasta hoy había bajado de su puesto de centinela.

-Eso es bueno.- Franky le felicitó. -Y también malo, ¡Ah No, Es _Super_ terrible, ¡Porque nunca ubicaremos donde pasó!.- El peli azul estaba desilusionado, Roronoa fue el peor candidato para esta investigación.

El último en ponerse al día y dejar de ahogarse fue Luffy.

Se quedó callado pero nunca se quitó la sonrisa de la cara, extrañamente estaba sonrojado. –¿Era como la mujer tiburón nos dijo?.-

Madame Shirley le mostro únicamente con su esfera de cristal a Luffy como es que conocería a esa persona importante, a ese que necesitaba para cumplir sus sueños.

Muy emocionado el Sombrero de paja se lo narró a sus amigos varios días seguidos, pero obviamente ellos no comprendían mucho sus descripciones.

El peli verde levantó la cabeza y puso una mano bajo su propia barbilla, ahora si tenía la atención del Capitán, -Ese fue mi encuentro, así que no era perfectamente lo mismo, deberás verlo tú para confirmarlo.-

_Ese anhelado día está cerca_ , si Zoro lo encontró entonces estaba aún más emocionado que cuando decidieron navegar a otros continentes hasta tener la cantidad correcta de amigos.

Luffy abrazó a todos sus colegas por igual, les felicitaba pese que faltaba que Zoro contara el resto de los detalles y los guiara una agotadora búsqueda.

Si el peli verde lo reencontraba; el enfrentamiento sería una revancha, y si Luffy lo localizaba… comenzaría la cacería.

Después de todo, ese rubio de largas piernas estaba destinado a ser de Monkey D. Luffy.

**++H++**

Gracias al maldito solsticio los días se alargaban, así que Luffy tenía más horas disponibles para entristecerse por no encontrar a quien Zoro suponía que era el elegido.

Pasó un mes, el peli negro creyó que lo encontraría al día siguiente, o al siguiente, o en tres días más…o… Roronoa solo dijo que creyó verlo porque el Capitán estaba emocionado por la predicción de la Madame.

Una opinión negativa era que Luffy se distrajo y perdió la oportunidad de conocerlo.

En fin, los vastos territorios de esta ciudad se dividían en largas distancias gracias a montañas, ríos o campos con animales agresivos.

Zoro pisaba todos los suelos con la misma confianza, solo daba vuelta a atrás hasta encontrar esos muros fronterizos de color rojo.

Pero hoy… este era el mismo edificio de aquella vez, incluso la misma hora daba el mismo resplandor del momento de su encuentro.

Y así como si rebobinara su pasado, la misma sombra de su enemigo se acercó.

En silencio entró en el callejón. El prometido de Luffy (no identificado) seguía segado por la luz así que, sin armas esta vez, se acercó a una de las paredes.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba se recargó en el muro y se inclinó vomitando espesa espuma (¿o fina arena?).

Pudiera que fuese de cierto color, pero la perspectiva de Zoro era segada por el sol.

El rubio se aferraba a no caer al suelo, gruñía tal como el peli verde cuando Robin le daba pociones de “tranquilidad” en lugar de su alcohol de cuevas malditas.

El joven puso su mano en su pecho, estaba perdiendo contra su propio cuerpo, unos segundos más y se desmayaría. _Se expondría en territorio enemigo_.

Roronoa se quedó inmóvil observándole, creyendo que el chico del bat esperaba que se acercara por compasión para así apuñalarlo.

Esas piernas cedieron, caería de cara sobre lo que le enfermó.

No obstante, otra silueta sujetó las ropas del rubio por su espalda y con una sola mano lo separo del suelo.

Sin siquiera percatarse de Zoro, la persona se llevó al chico, quien de su boca aun caían gotas, dejaba un rastro que pronto desaparecería.

_‘Maldita sea, mierda, idiota de mierda_ , _Me veré mal ante Luffy si te dejo ir’_.

Se repetía esas palabras y otras aún peores mientras procuraba identificar al semi gigante que cargaba al rubio.

**+++H+++**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> estoy liberando los primeros capítulos de mis proyectos mas recientes.


End file.
